Plants vs. Zombies Infinite: The Parallel Universe
''Plants vs. Zombies Infinite: The Parallel Universe ''is a tower defense made bye Reapeageddon.It is the first game of Reapeageddon's Infinity Saga. A sequel called Plants vs Zombies X: Enter to Infinity ''was created. Description The zombies are coming... back!.... AGAIN in this awesome spin-off of the ''Plants vs. Zombies' '''''series! Game Features: AWESOME NEW PLANTS AND ZOMBIES!! Meet the Spiked Star Vine, Sucker Plant and Pistashioot! These plants can help you through dimensions and other stuff! However, these new guys will go in your way so watch out! We've got new types of Balloon Zombies, Ducky Tubes and a Zombifier and etc! They're everywhere! Try to outsmart them so you can go sucess! NEW WAYS TO PROTECT YOUR BRAIN AGAIN! Well you can't use Plant Food on mushrooms since they're not plants.. they're fungi. WE HAVE ONE NEW SOLUTION! Fungi Snack! This thing can be used as Plant Food for mushrooms! Also new Power Ups! Meet the new Power Ups: Wind Repel and Quicksand! WATCH OUT! ZOMBIE MEME UNLOCKABE AREA! We are really reall serious.... for $5.99! For Real! NEW AREAS! NEW LEVELS! New levels of unlimited fun and new worlds of excitement! Battle zombies in the sky, food platforms, future and BC together? Also an all new Challenge Zone! Play in Bonfire Mornings, Unli Air Flight and more! FUN NEVER DIES!! Collect Dimenion Particles to unlock new plants and extra power ups! Earn World Orbs to get to new dimensions and also unlock keys to unlock gates of new brainbusting! The fun never dies! Just play anytime you want! Story The game starts on the Normal World, once you finish it, you collect a brochure and a taco. Crazy Dave and Penny introduces you to them and gets your brochure and your taco. He notices that the brochure sends you to Taco Dimension whic is actually a scam from the zombies. Crazy Dave upgraded Pnny so she can go to parallel worlds. Once you ride Penny, you meet Jay and SIlent Bob in the trunk and Jay tells you NOT to tell them someone is there. Once you arrived at Camp Neighborhood, Crazy Dave meets Jay and Silent Bob. The adventure begins here. Once you finish this world, you go to the Sky Lands. You will encounter your first boss: The Skybot Dragon. You defeated it and you and friends go to the third parallel world: BCed Future. A place where you defend from the right side of the area. Once you beat the world, you and friends encounters Dreamy Nights. They encounter the Nightmare Kobra after that and they defeat it. Penny teleports the team into Dark Cave, where they meet Shad and fight the Diolizard. Areas Normal World - Tutorial on how to play PvZ! Lasts for 5 Days. Parallel World 1: Camp Neighborhood - Your first parallel world. Lasts for 10 Days and has lots of water. Parallel World 2: The Sky Land - Your second parallel world. Lasts for 11 Days with Day 11 as a boss batte for the Skybot Dragon. Parallel World 3: BCed Future - Your third Parallel World. Lasts for 10 days and you have to defend from the RIGHT side of the house . Parallel World 4: Dreamy Nights - your fourth Parallel World. Lasts for 11 days as Day 11 as a boss battle for the Nightmare Kobra. Parallel World 5: Dark Cave - your fifth parallel world. Lasts for 10 days and a bit of land. The Diolizard http://www.pvzcrossover.wikia.com/wiki/Diolizard boss battle takes place here Parallel World 6: Sunset Beach - your sixth parallel world. Lasts for 11 days. Because it's set in the sunset, sun spawning rate is less common and you can both use normal plants and mushrooms. The Zombot Shark-inator boss battle takes place here. Parallel World 7: Zombie Factory - your seventh world. Lasts for 11 days. In this world, zombies will endlessly spawn from machines. So, you have to destroy them fast! The Zombot Grass Polluter boss battle takes place here Parallel World 8: End of the World - This corrupted world lasts for 11 Days. The Zombot Distorion boss battle takes place here Parallel World 9: Illusion Castle - Defeating the Zombot Distorion causes an explosion that causes a portal into a hallucination parallel world. Zombies spawn with different art (ex: PvZ2, PvZA, PvZGW). Zombies can do other things that they can't usually do (ex: An imp that is actually a buckethead or how a zombie could actually be a Gargantuar and etc). There are 5 days and there are no bosses Parallel World Finale: Vortex Corruption - The final parallel world. It is a corrupted parallel world and the hardest one. Days 5-9 is a boss rush. You will fight the Zombot Distorion in Day 14 and the final boss in Day 15. Updates *January 31, 2016 - Bug fixes, Bird Lily, Dog Weed, Twinkle-shroom, Sparkly-shroom and Star-shroom were added. Gallery pvz.png|The beta logo PvZIapp.jpg|Beta app logo Almanac Entries The game allows you to make your own! :D Changes * The Suruban Almanac Entry is now renamed as Almanac Anylizer that now has Scientific names like Fruit Puticios helopicios. * Fungi Snack were added. They are the mushroom's equivalent of Plant Food * Sandbox mode is added. Create your own city within your imagination. Zombies may spawn anytime, so placing plants in your city is recommended. * Cutscenes were added! * Circus mode is introduced! Play this mode to get more coins * User Mode is added, it's like Sandbox mode but, without building. It is only used in Acts in the Story Mode. You can make your user in the beginning of the game and can be customizable later. Obviously, users are humans Plants Returning plants New plants Spiked Star Vine Lettuce Wizard Fall Leaves Pistashioot Apple Sucker Plant Cotton Wall Cotton Shield Reverse Bean Candy Pea Cakepult Lablender Unstencher Signal Lemon Bird Lily Dog Weed Twinkle-shroom Sparkly-shroom Star-shroom Bonus Plants Plant Name - Unlock by reaching Level 50 in all Endless Zones Zombies Look up the worlds Trivia * Unlike Days, Acts uses user mode and can use Garden Warfare powers (Peashooter and Sunflower. More are DLC) * Jay and Silent Bob were added into the game due to the events of Plants vs. Zombies vs. Jay and Silent Bob webisode that uploaded 3 episodes. * The Food Land was the original Parallel World 5, until it got deleted. It got replaced by Casino Nights, then it got replaced by Dark Cave. i like dirahe and del taco Xd random wuuw Category:Games Category:PvZI:TPU Category:Game versions